Listening
by CTMsunday
Summary: Poorly titled fic exploring why Patrick and Shelagh should listen to each other.


_**Dedicated to the beautiful ugly mugs I have had the pleasure of knowing for the past few months**_

"Good night my darling, sleep well" Patrick murmured vaguely into the direction of Angela's cot whilst removing his dressing gown.

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" Shelagh laughed as she dug her feet further under the cold duvet and pulled it up to her chin.

"Our baby. I should hope you won't be sleeping for a while yet" he answered with a sly grin

"Oh?" She narrowed her eyes but couldn't contain her smile when he pounced onto the bed and sought out her stomach to tiggle.

"Shh...shh" She laughed breathlessly, attempting to be the only one keeping the noise down to avoid waking up their daughter.

Their daughter.

A year ago she had questioned her place in the family that she loved so much. Tim, now her beautiful son, had welcomed her with open arms. Within the short time they had been together the couple had certainly faced challenges, even before the wedding. But now, they had come through stronger and been given the gift of their baby girl who slept soundly on the other side of the room.

"What's the matter, my love?" Patrick whispered to her, his body leant over hers.

"Oh, oh," She stumbled, his words bringing her out of the depths of her thoughts, "Nothing's wrong dearest."

"Your face went serious. I thought you were going to disagree with me"

"Disagree? About what?"

Patrick stared at her for a second. She genuinely hadn't been listening to a word he had said. There had been numerous times when he, mistakenly, hadn't listened to his wife but now the tables were turned. This time, he would have some fun with it.

"I thought you were listening to me," Patrick said, rolling over onto his back beside his wife "I said I told Tim that we think it's time now for him to be able to go out."

"Go out? But he does go out. He comes out with Angela and I when we're shopping sometimes, or when he travels to and from school." Her eyes widening with mild panic

"I meant, go out by himself. He can go and have a kick - about, dancing, meet girls, or whatever it is that young boys do nowadays. I hope that's alright." He positioned his face only an inch above hers and moved down to peck her on the cheek when all of sudden he was pushed backwards, almost falling off the bed.

"You told him this?" She shot at him, her deep blue eyes narrowed, "Patrick, you said we would make decisions together. I know hes not mine, but I want to be his mother and not just be your wife patrick. I can't do that if you're not allowing me to be a significant part of his life, as well as yours."

Patrick was stunned. On the one hand he wanted to roll about laughing, pulling her into a hug and say he was only teasing her, but she thought he was serious. She thought that he didn't want her to be Tim's mother. She couldn't be further from the truth.

Patrick rolled over and stood up. He walked over to their wardrobe, and silently pulled down a box from the shelf above. Finding the item he was looking for, he placed the box back and walked back over to Shelagh's side of the bed. Patrick knelt down on the floor and took hold of her left hand placing the small item in her hand.

By the time he had walked back round to his side of the bed, and found warmth underneath the duvet, Shelagh had seen the item and rolled over to face him.

"The box" She simply whispered, her eyes sparkling with fresh tears.

He leant forward and placed his head against hers, breathing in her natural smell which had become so familiar to him.

"Read it to me" He whispered softly.

"Please will you marry my Dad" Shelagh didn't even have to look at the piece of paper to relate the words, yet seeing those letters written down meant so more.

"He's always wanted you in his life. Even before we got married. Darling, he looks up to you as his mother. When you've spent the day together he never shuts up about what you've both done. In fact, it's hard not to become jealous!"

Slowly Patrick lowered his lips onto hers, the tiniest hint of pressure, and pulled back.

"I want you to be his mother. I want him to love you as much as I do. My love, please, I would never do something like that to hurt you."

Tears slowly trickled down her face.

"So why did you say that he could go out then? Even though we hadn't discussed it?"

Patrick gulped and rolled onto his back again. "I...ermm..."

She reached out and touched his cheek, a grin started to form on her face.

She leant forward to just inches above his face and whispered "I was listening. And I believe you have some explaining to do Doctor Turner"

His eyes, this time, widened. "You...you knew I was joking?!"

"I did. I thought I'd play along. You should know by now that I always listen!"

"Yes. I should, shouldn't I?"

She placed one final kiss on his upturned lips and suddenly turned and jumped out of bed, reaching for her dressing gown.

"You're not spending the night on the sofa again? It was hard enough for me last time, but now we're married darling"

"Did you not hear?" She turned back to him and answered "Tim called me! I think you ought to get your hearing checked Doctor! "

It would be several months later that Shelagh announced that their son had not called her, but she had played another joke on him.


End file.
